


You Put What Where?

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snupin100 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for “The Virgin's Lover” challenge at snupin100 in 2006.





	You Put What Where?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for “The Virgin's Lover” challenge at snupin100 in 2006.

“You have to put what where?” Snape asked again. Lupin took a deep breath. If they were going to do this, then getting annoyed wasn’t going to help.

“Severus, I know this is new to you, but could you at least…”

“So this is my fault is it?”

“I didn’t…”

“Just because Slytherin’s…”

Lupin kissed Snape silent. After six weeks Snape had finally admitted why he didn’t want to get more physical. But Lupin had needs and Snape was nervous, not unwilling.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you a practical demonstration. Unless you have any objections?”

“…”

“Didn’t think so.”  



End file.
